1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adjustable identification bracelets for carrying an identification device used to transfer identity information to a business record.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with descriptions of bracelet assemblies for carrying identification devices; see for example the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,143; 2,954,621; 3,027,665; 3,059,359; 3,645,023; 3,656,247; 3,751,835; and 3,965,589. From the many heretofore available assemblies, it is evident that no single assembly has been satisfactory for all purposes. For example, many of the prior art assemblies are of a structure which inhibits the full movement and use of carried identification devices. The devices must be manipulated and forced, twisted and turned to position them in an information transfer apparatus so that the carried information can be transferred to a business record.
The assembly of the present invention provides for mounting the identity device in such a manner that it is freely available for the transfer of carried information to a business record, and yet it is compactly carried itself so as to be comfortable to the bearer and neat in appearance.